Beyond the Stars (New Edition)
by ekinado32
Summary: Hi, I am new to fan fiction and I was having some difficultly posting chapters, so I'm sorry. so if I am not that good, I apologize in advance. This story takes place during the episode Bionic Showdown part 1 and part 2. What if Douglas had another bionic child instead of just Marcus. What if he had three more children that no one knew about.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Trapped

Chase's POV

A deadly silence filled the room as me, Adam, Bree, , and Leo stood hopelessly in captivity trapped inside a cage. Every second we stand in this cage, Marcus and Douglas are still winning. I will not let them get away with all this damage they have caused our family. I will destroy them once we get out of here.

I look around and note my surroundings. I look for just a small item in the cage that might ignite a small flame of hope that we might get out of here alive. There's nothing. Absolutely nothing here. There has to be some solution. The worst part about being trapped inside an extremely small cave is not being able to use my bionics. The second worst part is being trapped inside a cage with Adam ( I am certain he has not bathed in months ) and who just looks at himself in the mirror. Seriously, who carries a mirror in their pocket.

Adam yawns and his morning breath is enough to make me faint. "I'm hungry," he says. Bree looks at him in amazement.

I roll my eyes. "We're trapped inside a cage and we're being held in captivity by a bunch of maniacs, but sure Adam, you just go on and worry about what you are going to eat in the next minute." _That is if we are even still alive by then._

Marcus opens the door and yells to Douglas : "They are coming!" Douglas nearly spills coffee on himself. He quickly jumps up from his seat and presses a button. What is he doing? I think. And who is coming?

Just as Douglas smacks a huge, green glowing button, another door opens, and our cage is turned invisible. "What's going on?" Bree and Leo whisper at the same time. shushes them and motions for them to just listen, wait and see. It would be so much easier if my bionics were working. Then I could use my advanced hearing to hear the conversation. I close my eyes and strain my ears.

I hear three sets of footsteps enter through the door. "Hey Douglas. Hey Marcus! What's going on?" The voice belongs to a male. "It has been way too long since we stepped foot into this lab," the guy says.

A small and quiet laugh escapes the other person. A girl's voice says "You are so dramatic. Its been two days."

A deeper voice booms "Children leave us please. Douglas and I have some things to catch up on. There are some very important matters to discuss that must be addressed." _Who is this guy? I must have miscalculated. There are four people who entered._

A third voice replies, "Yes dad. Of course." Footsteps beat further and further away. A door closes and another one will soon open.

"Douglas, has it been done already? Have you done what I have asked of you yet?" The man's voice asked in hushed tones.

"It has been done. I perfected Marcus with the use of the Triton App you sent me. I even improved the Triton App. All of this power with just a push of the button. Oh and I even sent Marcus to pick up a few extra surprises," Douglas says and I can tell he's smiling as he says this. I hear a push of the button and the cage becomes visible again. We can finally see who Douglas is talking to and they can see us now.

The person Douglas was talking to has dark brown skin, black eyes and is wearing a dark, black suit. The man smiles with twisted pleasure at the sight of us beat up and hopeless. The man turns back to Douglas with his eyes gleaming with malicious greed, pride, and delight at our suffering. "Has the triton app been installed inside them already?"

Douglas shakes his head. "No sir…Not yet. I have to run some more tests on Marcus first before I try anything on the kids." The man's face scrunches up with annoyance. Douglas almost looks afraid in the moment, but then he returns back to his original demeanor. "But it will be done soon." The man walks closer to Douglas and orders through gritted teeth "I want it done by tomorrow or else I will have your replacement before you can even apologize to me for your stupidity. Is that understood?" Douglas nods.

The man clears his throat and makes his way to the cage. He smiles with deception hiding beneath his facade of friendliness. "You must be Donald Davenport. I have heard great things about you." says nothing, but his stare says enough. The man continues to talk. "But look at you now. The great Donald Davenport, head of Davenport Industries, the man behind the genius, is now rotting away in a cage filled with his little…inventions that cannot save him and have let him down yet again. Who could have guessed that this would be your fate." ' tightens his fists in anger. "Not so great now are you?" The man taunts. The man steps back with malice in his eyes. His eyes are as cold as the heart and soul of the devil himself.

"Lets get to work on the Triton App. I have the perfect test subjects for the job," the man says while looking at us.

"Oh no! He's going to us the Triton App on us!" Bree exclaims in fear.

Though testing the triton app on us would make the most sense, I have a feeling that he was not talking about us. Were those three kids bionic?

I look up. "No. Not ."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nicole's POV

My two brothers, Christopher and Eric seat themselves on an old, beaten up couch and turn on the television. "Any interesting things happen while we were away Marcus?" Christopher ( Chris) asks.

Marcus clears his throat and stands straighter. "Nothing much. Just the usual. School, homework."

Eric looks over at me. He smiles and says, "Hear that, Nicole? Marcus has unfinished homework for you?" Marcus laughs and teases, "Yep, I saved math, history, science, and english just for you." He removes a huge stack of papers from a table in the room and smacks it down on the table right in front of me. The boys start to crack up in laughter.

I roll my eyes and continue to count the seconds and each nano second inside one second so the time passes by faster. _Idiots,_ I think.

For as long as I can remember, it has always been this way : Me, the tease of the bionic family. I am the youngest in the family. Though most people find it hard to believe my two brothers are older than me because they act like two year old children. I'm the one who always has to take care of them when our dad is out on business meetings. Or so our dad says. I am pretty certain that this is definitely not a business meeting.

Marcus is an old friend of me and my brothers. Marcus' father, Douglas, is a "science business" associate of my dads. They have been associates for a very long time. We visit Marcus and his father very often. We see them almost every single day. But for some reason, this visit seems really off. Somethings different about Marcus. He seems really off. Almost like he is hiding something…or someone.

"Ok…well now that you guys have gotten your childish teasings out of your system, I need to go to the bathroom," I say. As I turn to go, I can feel Marcus' eyes burning into the back of my neck. I quickly open the door and step out. I pass by the bathroom. I open it slightly and close it tight so they think I am in there. I need to find out what's happening. What are Douglas and my father discussing because I know it is not about business.

I make very careful and light footsteps as I travel down the stairs silently. I look around the wall and see my father and Douglas talking in hushed tones. They are standing around in front of a…cage. I furrow my eyebrows. I close my eyes and strain my ears to hear what they are discussing using my bionic hearing.

"How dare you even think about the idea of using my children as one of your stupid science experiments?" My father exclaims angrily.

"What are you talking about? They have been experiments since the day they were born. Now you want to care what we test on them?"

"Curse you!" My dad yells. "These are my children!"

"Children who also happen to be bionic! Why get all sentimental about this now? Whats done is done. These children exist to serve us. To do our bidding. They are science experiments! This is all they will ever be!"

I peak over the wall again. This time one of the people in the cage spots me. His eyes light up in joy. The boy has white skin, brown hair, hazel eyes, and has some dirt caught in his hair. Our eyes lock. I have to force my gaze from his and I back away and knock over something. I quickly hide my position. I suppressed away before my father and Douglas see me.

Now that was a close call, I think. Who was the guy inside the cage and who were the others? What are Douglas and my dad going to test on me and my brothers? The conversation stirs up worry and doubt that clouds my every thought. I push down all of my troubling emotions and thoughts until the time is right to conjure my questions about my father. Maybe when Douglas and my father leave, I can find out the truth.

I return back to the family room to find Chris and Eric laughing like fools at the most childish cartoon ever created : Spongebob Square Pants. Marcus watches me like a hawk as I walk back to my seat. His stare torches my skin like a flame was pressed to my hand. I avoid eye contact with him. "You were in the bathroom for a long time," Marcus says, though instead of sounding like a statement, it sounded like an accusation.

"Yeah…I guess I had too much beans to eat," I say trying to laugh to ease the tension between us. My brothers, always oblivious, do not notice a difference in Marcus' position (defensive mode). "Yeah. Better to stay away from those beans," he says in a deadly whisper. My brothers laugh at the expense of me being in the bathroom for too long. I gulp and my palms begin to sweat. I force a small smile. Suddenly the place where I spent most of my life does not feel like home anymore. It feels like a war zone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chases' POV

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a girl with long brown hair, brown skin and light brown eyes. She notices me as well ( Finally, at least I got one girl to notice me even if it is just because I am inside a cage ). A noise startles Douglas and the man. The girl vanishes in an instant like a ghost exposed to the whole world to see.

Douglas and the man turn around to where the girl was standing. "What was that?" The man asked.

"Never mind that," Douglas says in an annoyed tone. "Just think about what I said. We can finish this conversation another time." Douglas and him leave the room.

Just as the door closes, I turn around. "Did you guys see the girl by the door? She saw me and then vanished in thin air."

Adam laughs and pats me on the back. "Well that wouldn't be the first time a girl looked at you and ran."

Bree chimes in "Hey Adam, at least a girl actually noticed him for once."

I ignore them. "Guys, enough with the teasing! I'm serious. In case you haven't noticed, _this_ is a serious situation."

Leo agrees with me. "Chase is right. We need to get out of here. Maybe the girl you saw might be able to help us out with escaping."

I walk over to who seems to be lost in thought. "The man who was just here, by the way you were talking, it seems to me like you guys know each other from way back then."

Reluctanly, nods. "It was a long time ago. Just around the time when me and Douglas parted ways. The man, Dagon Sinnis, was a science associate of mine. Unfortunately, he sided with Douglas to use bionic humans as weapons at their personal disposal. I didn't even realize he was still alive. Along with Douglas, he made the whole world believe he was dead. He must have been in hiding ever since."

Bree asks, "who was the girl Chase saw then? Is it possible that the girl is Dagon's daughter? Do you think he has more children, and if so, are they bionic like us?"

shakes his head. "To be honest, I haven't been keeping tabs on him or his family. I don't even know if he got married. But, from Chase's description of the girl, there is a possible chance that the girl is related to Dagon."

I don't know how I'm certain of this, but I feel it in my gut that the girl is bionic. She has to be in order to vanish like that in thin space. "She's bionic," I say quietly.

Leo says, "how can you be so sure?"

"I just know. Trust me on this." The cage falls silent once again. The girl is our only hope at getting out of this place. That is, if she is willing to help us.

Nicole's POV

Christopher's snores keep me awake. Me and my siblings were sleeping at Douglas' tonight in a guest room with one bunk bed. I slept on the bottom, Christoper (the oldest) on the floor and Eric on the top. My father had a late night "errand" to take of. I have no clue where Marcus and Douglas are. I can't help feeling like this is the perfect opportunity to make my move.

I throw a pillow at Chris and Eric. Eric nearly falls of the bed, but using my malecular kenis to stable his balance on the bed. "Thanks Nicole." I nod and look over at Eric. Eric looks very pissed at me at the moment. I wave like I am waving a surrendering flag. "Just tell us why you felt the need to disturb my wonderful sleep," he says in a hushed voice.

I fill them in on everything I know and my plan to find out more information. When I am done talking, the whole room is in silence. I await their response with patience. Eric bursts into laughter. My mouth opens in disbelief. I glare at him. I look over at Chris to have hear his agreement with me about the seriousness of this situation. But unfortunately, Chris has put the blanket over his face already.

"I cannot believe you two! This is a serious situation and you two are _laughing!"_

"Calm down, Nancy Drew! You are not a detective! Nothing is out of the ordinary!" Eric says with teasing smile.

"I agress with Eric," Chris says, his voice muffled behind the blanket. "You are just being paranoid. As always. One of these days, your curiosity is going to get you into some serious trouble."

I get up from the bed and walk to Chris. I kneel beside him. "Please, can you help me? I just need you guys to watch the door to make sure Marcus and Douglas don't see me. Please!"

Chris sighs. My smile widens with hope. "Fine. Come on. Lets get this over with."

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Yeah whatever. Lets do it already."

We make our way down the stairs into the lab area where they keeping the people captive. Before we make it two inches from the door, I appoint Eric to keep guard at the door. "Signal to us if you hear anything or see Marcus, Douglas, and Dad. Got it?" Eric gives me a thumbs up.

Chris crosses his arms across his chest. "I don't see anything here, Nicole." I furrow my eyesbrows. I tap my chin. I close my eyes and try to picture where Douglas smacked the button to turn the cage invisible. It has to be here somewhere. I walk over to where all the buttons are. It was a huge, fat green button. I press the button and the cage appears out of thin air like a magic trick. Chris looks taken aback. I cross my arms and grin. "Do you see it now?" I ask teasingly. Chris rolls his eyes and grumbles, "whatever."

Five people are standing in the cage. I spot the boy I locked eyes with. "You," I say quietly.


End file.
